Dinner with the Akatsuki
by akatsuki-angel
Summary: this is a short bio of a girl that lives with the akatsuki which will be in all my stories and theres a short story of her having dinner with mostly everyone! review!


**Okie, im so sorry people. i didnt mean to be against the rules T.T so im trying again! i made the bio shorter? i refuse to get rid of my bio . and i made the name Japan-ish -.- *cough*i still like Andrew*cough* . and i added a short story! Tell me what you think! :3**

_Basic Information:_

Name (First): **Kammi **

Nick names/known as: only known as Kammi

Age: 16

Gender: Female

Personality (Good and bad traits): well I hit a lot, so beware. And when pissed I tend to get a colorful vocabulary. . . I act like a small little girl some days and other days I act like a ruff and tough tomboy.

Past: Well My parents were killed when I was one year old so then I was adopted by this nice couple but they died in a fire along with my village when I was 10 {the whole village was set on fire} so then I was an orphan living all alone mostly just traveling till I was 16 then I was found by the Akatsuki.

Looks (A picture or just a description is fine):

Red hair with just a touch of white medium length,

Pale skin,

eyes the same color as my hair,

five foot eight

Scares/tattoos/piercings: I have two slash marks {scars} going down in two straight lines on my back where my wings would be. My wings only come out if I do something really great or im fighting.

_Ninja Information_

Past Village: village hidden in the stars / then missing nin.

Ninja Rank: Akatsuki / missing nin.

Weapons: anything I can get my hands on, mostly katana's and staffs though. Also double ended knives.

**dinner With The Akatsuki.**

**"..." **

**"Kammi? Your dinner is ready." Said konan as she brought it over while it steamed.**

**"yes! Finally!" i said jumping up into a sitting position on the table.**

**"Get off the table." Pein said flatly as he walked in to get a drink of water.**

**I glared at him as i scooted off the table into a chair practically painted with blood.**

**"We need new chairs. . . and anything else thats painted with blood. its kinda getting gross Pein." i said as i eyed the chair with disgust.**

**"Thats Leader-Sama to you." Pein said leaning near konan against the wall.**

**"Were not buying new chairs anytime soon, so get used to it." Spoke a deep vioce entering the room.**

**I looked over to the Kakuzu tucking his wallet in his back pocket.**

**"What are you doing in here Kakuzu?" I asked while i poked my still steaming food.**

**"Trying to get away from Hidan. He wont shut it about that stupid god of his. . . " Kakuzu stated sighing.**

**I nodded and everyone and everything seemed to be peaceful. . . for a moment. Then all heads turned to the door as we heard Deidara screaming my name. **

**The very next second he bolted through the door with Tobi hanging on his neck.**

**"KAMMI CONTROL HIM! UN!" Deidara screamed as he struggled for breath.**

**I walked around to the side Tobi was on and i poked him. "Tobi-kun?" I spoke as sweetly as possible and then next thing i knew i landed on the floor. HARD.**

**"Kammi-chan! Tobi is a good boy!" He screamed after he glomped me to the floor.**

**After a 5 minute hug with tobi i got up and watch the steam slow down from my plate. "Really now? Your STILL steaming! Konan how hot was the stove. . .?" **

**"Well i set it at . . ." but she was cut off by sasori.**

**"Deidara you ******* blew up 10 of my puppets! Art should be everlasting and you destroyed it!" Sasori said as his hands trembled.**

**"You should be glad i made your worthless junk into art! un!" deidara said as they started fist fighting and screaming about true art.**

**"Wow ive never seen Sasori so mad before." I said smirking tilting back in my chair. Untill Itachi cam into the kitchen made pushed me forward. **

**"Obviously you've never seen him after losing a fight." Itachi said in mono-tone as he heated up the stove most likely to make tea.**

**Sasori then punched Deidara in the face.**

**"I have offically seem him somewhat pissed. Hey my foods cooled down!" i said over joyed to finally eat. **

**As i started eating i choked on my food and started laughing. " OhMiGawsh the table set up and my food reminds me of all of you!" i said between laughs.**

**Everyone looked at me like i was insane. "How?" Konan asked while eye-ing me weird.**

**"well. . ." i started. " The yellow peppers remind me of Deidara because of his hair! The Green peppers remind me of Zetsu because, well duh he's green. The red peppers remind me of itachi because of his sharingon (sp?) eyes. Pein, i mean Leader-Sama Would be the plate because he holds as all together! Konan would be the fork because she helps me so much! Kisame might be the. . . drink! 'Cause its water and he is a shark-thing. . . ? Kakuzu is the place-mat because he bought them and he also holds us all together because he pays for everything! Tobi is the Sweet roll because he's so sweet! Hidan is the knife Because he makes so many sacrifices! Last but not least Sasori would be the center peice because its everlasting art!" i said taking a huge gasp then giggling. **

**Deidara then flicked some clay onto the center piece. "Katsu." he said while making a handsign.**

**All of a sudden the center piece exploded and everyones face was covered in black ash from the explosion. \\Crack/ There went the table. . .**

**"Not everlasting now. I win, un."**

**-Fin **

Cheesy! xP but i made it up on the spot so neh! :D Tell me Whatcha think! also the characters who arent in the kitchen are in the rooms doing whatever. Use your imagination [:


End file.
